Blood red romance
by RitsukaAyaogi
Summary: What if James killed Bella and Edward got there too late? Well in this story Bella had been killed and Edward gives up on love, but about 20 years later him and his family move to the small town of Louisiana, Missouri. While Edward is in high school, ther
1. Chapter 1

What if James killed Bella and Edward got there too late? Well in this story Bella had been killed and Edward gives up on love, but about 20 years later him and his family move to the small town of Louisiana, Missouri. While Edward is in high school, there is a red headed girl with pale skin and hazel eyes in the 9th grade, Edward is in 10th and he wants to know more about this girl. So he asks around, mostly asking her friend Logan who is in 11th grade and her friend Angela who is in the 8th grade. Could Edward have fallen in love again? Read to find out. This is my first real story I think, so please R&R. Thank-you.

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or the Cullen/Hale family

I do own Logan, Amy, Na'kea, Mr. Hawkins, and Angela.

Edward Cullen and hid family had just moved to Louisiana, Missouri, this was Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale's first day in Louisiana High School. The cafetiara the entered was redelivery loud but the loudest table was in the back, it was full of a bunch of freshmen and a junior. A screech came from the table and the Cullen/Hale family looked to who it came from. Then sound came from a Red-head with pale skin and hazel eyes.

"That was not funny Michael!" she yelled at a now cowering boy with brown hair, he then sprung up in her face staring down at her.

"Don't make me break out the mask!" he yelled back.

The girl smirked, "Michael, I cut up that mask last year, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Now you owe me a new mask."

Before the girl got a chance to even reply the bell rang and all the students flooded out of the cafetiara to their lockers. The red head already had what she needed for the morning at she went to her friends locker, her friend was a little taller than her, she was colored with blonde braided extensions in her hair.

"Let's go." The red head said in a perky tone.

"K." was her friends reply, they walked into a room labeled 'Band'. Edward to had that class along with his older brother Emmett.

"OK now I know how much you guys love to play your instruments but," the teacher Mr. Hawkins cut off, he then mumbled " I cant' believe I'm doing this, You have a free day, I have a bunch of things to catch up on. So while I'm in my office don't set the band room on fire OK?" after that followed a series of playful 'Aw man's no fire.'

Edward and Emmett found this funny. The red head was in the corner of the room with her friend and another boy. This boy had choppy black hair and stubble he looked around 16-17.

"Logan will you go and sharpen my pencil?" she asked Logan.

"Amy you lazy ass get up and do it you self." Her friend said to the girl called Amy, Amy got mumbling to herself.

"Well I would have done it Na'kea." Logan said sitting Amy's spot grabbing her sketch pad and looking at her pictures. Na'kea just shrugged.

Amy waked up to the sharpener and started to sharpen her pencil. Edward and Emmett where in the other corner of the room talking.

"What's up with you Edward?" Emmett asked his troubled brother.

Edward was staring at Amy, "I can't read her mind like everyone else's." he replied irritated.

"You mean like Bella?" Emmett asked. He knew he should not have brought it up as he looked at his sad brother's face. Emmett's face went soft, "I forgot Edward I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize its OK." Edward cut his brother off .

Class ended and the day followed. Na'kea and Amy waited out side of the middle school that was attached to the High school through the cafeteria. A blond girl with blue eyes approached them.

"OMG you guys guess what?!" the blonde yelled.

"What is it now Angela?" The two girls asked unethusitically rolling their eyes.

"IDK." Angela said happily.

They rolled their eyes as they boarded the bus. The Cullen/Hale's followed. Here is how the seating went. Amy, Angela, and Na'kea in one seat. Edward in the seat behind them, Alice and Jasper across from Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie behind Alice and Jasper. The bus came to a stop and Amy, Angela, Na'kea got off. The walked down the street to Amy's house and noticed a moving van in front of the blue house next door to Amy's house.

"Hey look." Angela said pointing to the van. There was a man and a woman moving boxes in the house.

Amy smiled, "Cool." Amy and Na'kea said in unison.

They walked in to Amy's house only to watch the Cullen/Hale children to begin helping with the moving.

OK OK I know it's a little lame, (so i think) please if you would help me with anything that needs improving so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Amy-OK this is the second chapter of Blood Red Romance

Amy-OK this is the second chapter of Blood Red Romance.

Angela-I thought of the name.

Amy-I know you did.

Na'kea-Yeah loser.

Angela- -mumbles- I'm not a loser.

Amy—giggles- Knock it off.

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or the Cullen/Hale family

I do own Amy, Na'kea, and Angela.

**Blood Red Romance**

"Maybe we should ask if they need any help." Na'kea suggested.

Amy and Angela agreed. The girls walked outside and over to the neighbors.

"Um would you like any help?" Amy asked quietly.

"Sure," Said a tall blonde haired man about 23 who looked like a male model more than a father, "just grab a box or two and Edward will show you where to put them."

Amy looked over at a breath taking boy, he looked around 17, and he had Bronze colored hair and honey golden eyes. Amy stared in awe, which is until Angela hit her in the arm.

"Ow." She mumbled holding her arm. Edward smiled.

"Follow me." He said in a tone that was like velvet. He took the girls over to a few boxes and handed one to each of them. The girls followed Edward in to the house which had boxes piled every where. He led them in to a room where they put the boxes down.

"So what are you names?" Edward asked sitting on a box.

"Amy, Na'kea, Angela." The girls said in a line sitting down.

"I'm Edward. The girl with black spiky hair is Alice, the girl with the honey blonde hair is Rosalie, the other boy is Jasper, the biggest out of the kids is Emmett, the one you spoke to is our father Carlisle, and our mom is Esme." He finished.

"Cool, would you like to come over." Angela invited.

"It's my house; fine would like to come over?" Amy said.

"Sure, can I bring my family?" he asked.

Amy nodded. After about 10 minutes they where all in Amy's living room.

"So, why did you move here?" Amy asked.

"We needed new scenery, we where getting tired of our old town." Carlisle explained. Amy nodded in understanding.

"I guess that would make me move too." Na'kea said.

They chatted about several things for a few hours, until Carlisle announced that they where leaving. The girls watched the Cullen/Hale family leave. Amy, Na'kea, and Angela went to Amy's room and fell asleep sprawled out every where; well any where there was a place to sleep. In this case one on the bed and two on the floor.

(OK that's the end, R&R, Thank-you I no it was short but I have writers block, so if ne one could help me out I would appreciate it)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or the Cullen/Hale family

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or the Cullen/Hale family

I do own Amy, Na'kea, and Angela.

**Blood Red Romance**

Amy watched her friends leave for home the day. She had forgotten that she left her door open and her dog ran out. She chased him for a while until he went into her backyard. Her backyard wasn't separated from her neighbors, who had set up a small pool for the summer. She ran past them, tripped and fell in a mud puddle. She sat up on her knees dripping mud, and glared at her dog that was wagging and panting happily. The next thing she knew was a long, thin, pale hand being held out in front of her. She looked up to none other than, Edward Cullen. She took his hand and stood up.

"Um, thanks." She mumbled looking down, "I'm going to take a shower now, OK." She said running off toward her house.

Edward looked down at her dog, "Hi." He said. The dog just barked happily and ran after Amy.

Amy took her shower and was finished getting dressed when she heard three quiet raps at the door. She ran to the door to find Edward with a warn smile across his face. She too smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm just here to see of you where clean yet, and to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk."

"Sure, when?"

"Now would be nice."

Amy followed him out after shutting her door. They walked down to the river, which was a pinkish color from the sun set. Amy sat down on a bench followed by Edward.

"I love the river its beautiful." She said looking at the full moon that shone through the pink of the sky.

"It is I agree." He agreed.

Amy stayed silent, she couldn't think of anything to say at all, so she started to swing her legs slightly, nervously.

He looked at her with an irritated look on his face. I still can't read her thoughts he thought. Amy looked at him. "I-is everything all right you seem upset did I um do a-anything wrong?" she asked nervous and stuttering.

She felt like an idiot for stuttering like that. She bit her lip. A small smile graced Edwards's lips. "Not at all. Just thinking is all." He said looking out over the rushing river.

"Um I'm sorry i-if I bore you." Amy stuttered again. An annoyed look was now pasted on her face. She was annoyed at herself for stuttering. Edward looked at her.

"Are _you _alright?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Amy flushed redder than Elmo (A/n: Cant get much redder than that) she nodded. "I-im fine really" she said not looking at Edward.

Edward looked up. "It's getting late we should be getting back." He said standing and help Amy up. "R-right." She agreed.

As they walked home Amy shivered. "Cold?" Edward questioned. Amy nodded. "A-a little I-I g-guess" She said blushing.

He smiled and handed her his coat. "B-but what a-about you?" She asked. He shrugged. "I'll be fine." He insisted putting the coat on her.

They got back and were on her porch. "Good night Amy." He said. "G-goodnight" She said blushing.

He walked off the porch on her steps he stopped. "Oh and the stuttering, don't worry about it it's very cute." He said and walked home leaving a red faced Amy. Amy walked inside and went to bed to tired to even worry about her teeth of anything.

R&R PLEASE


End file.
